dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Surprise, 6th Universe! This is Super Saiyan Goku!
is the thirty-third episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on February 28, 2016. Its original American airdate was September 16, 2017. Summary The first match between Goku and Botamo begins. Botamo begins bouncing around the entire arena, eventually landing a strong blow on Goku, who barely manages to keep himself from falling out of the ring. Krillin yells for Goku to watch his back. Botamo, chuckling, advises for Goku to make a move, saying that he heard from Champa that he was not anything special. Goku says that he ate too much meat before the tournament, and starts exercising in order to digest the food. Botamo arrogantly says he will assist Goku in digesting his food, firing Ki Blasts from his mouth, which Goku evades, thanking him for the help. Vados comments that Botamo has not revealed his full potential yet. Goku suddenly jumps behind Botamo's backside and fires a Kamehameha, and Beerus declares that it is over. However, Botamo emerges from the smoke unharmed from the attack. Goku then goes on the offensive, repeatedly punching Botamo in the stomach, but every blow deals no damage. Chi-Chi and Bulma are surprised that Botamo is tanking Goku's punches, and Jaco comments that Botamo is transferring Goku's attacks to a different dimension, where the damage is nullified, however when Bulma says "really", Jaco says "probably". Goku continues to attack, even going for a leg sweep, but every blow deals no damage, and Botamo pushes him back. Vegeta yells for Goku to use his head, and Goku headbutts Botamo. Botamo jokes about Goku actually using his head to attack, but Goku grabs Botamo's legs and forces him to fall. Goku then drags Botamo to the side of the ring via his legs, avoiding every one of Botamo's mouth blasts. Botamo then gets up and tries to attack, but Goku catches his arm and hurls him out of the ring. Goku is declared the winner by ring-out. Champa demands for the match to be re-done, claiming Goku is a cheater, and Beerus and the audience of Universe 7 boo him. Champa then starts throwing a tantrum, while Vados calms him down, saying they still have four fighters left, as Frost makes his way to the ring, being Goku's next opponent. Goku is excited, calling Frost "the Universe 6's "Frieza". Frost then politely introduces himself to Goku, shaking his hand, and also thanks the Universe 7 audience for their attention. Goku, Krillin and Bulma are surprised that Frieza's Universe 6 counterpart is so nice. The match begins, and Frost uses his speed to quickly throw Goku off-balance. As Frost exclaims that lightweight fighters have their own style of fighting, Goku suggests that he should hurry and transform into his final form, surprising Frost. Goku realizes that Frost had planned to transform bit-by-bit while testing Goku's power. Frost then decides to transform into his final form, however he transforms into his Third Form. Champa is surprised that Frost could transform, while Vegeta is frustrated that Frost is still hiding his final form. Goku, unaware of Frieza's past transformations, says that Frost's form looked different than Frieza's. Frost asked if Frieza was able to defeat Goku, and Goku says he is better off not knowing. The two then proceed to fight, and it is shown they are more or less evenly matched. The Referee says that Frost's Third Form is known as his Charging Form, and due to his actions in Universe 6, he has been awarded the National Peace Prize three times. Goku says that Frost is hiding one more transformation, as he is saving it for later matches. Frost asks how he knows this, and Goku says he is doing the same thing, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Champa asked Cabba if Saiyans could transform, and Cabba replied that he did not know anything about it. Hit momentarily opens one eye and looks at the match, then closes it. Goku advises Frost to transform into his Final Form, which Frost does, claiming it is difficult to control his power in this form but believes Goku can handle it. The two continue their match, and Frost is completely outclassed, being knocked around several times. Goku says he does not want to beat up a nice guy like him so much, and suggests that Frost surrenders. Frost says he will not surrender, as he must win the competition, and throws another punch, which Goku blocks. However, Goku starts to suddenly feel tired, and starts panting heavily. Frost then knocks Goku out of the ring, and Goku falls on the floor, defeated. Major Events *Goku defeats Botamo by throwing him out of the ring, winning the first match. *Frost, being the counterpart of Frieza, is also able to transform three times. *Goku reveals the standard Super Saiyan form for the first time since he first gained his godly power. *Frost defeats Goku by knocking him out of the ring, winning the second match. Battles *Goku vs. Botamo *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (First Form/Third Form/Final Form) Appearances Characters Locations *Nameless Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Super Dragon Ball Transformations *Transforming Ability *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *In the anime, when Goku is burning off his meal, Botamo fires a series of blasts at him from his mouth. In the manga, he fires them from his ears and also tried to physically grab him, tiring himself out in the process. *In the manga, Goku is able to knock around Botamo around using his punches but does no damage due to how elastic his opponent is. In the anime, Goku cannot budge Botamo from the spot even after firing a Kamehameha directly at him. *Champa calls out Goku for cheating after beating Botamo and demands a rematch in the anime. In the manga, he does not. *In the anime, Frost in his First Form, only attacks Goku once before transforming again. In the manga, they have a much lengthier fight. **Likewise, Goku's fight with Frost in his Third Form was brief in the manga and much longer in the anime. *Frost's humanitarian work is only mentioned in the anime. *Super Saiyan Goku and Frost's fight is more one sided in the anime than it is in the manga. Trivia *In this episode, Goku is able to see Frost's Charging Form, a form of Frieza he was unable to see on Namek. *In the Funimation dubbed version of this episode, Vegeta randomly calls Goku by his earth name once. This is most likely a lip sync oversight since Sabat notably used Piccolo's voice when he uses it meaning that it's that line is likely supposed to be for Piccolo. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 33 (BDS) pt-br:Se surpreenda, Sexto Universo! Este é o Super Saiyajin Son Goku! es:Episodio 33 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 033 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super